


Dolorosa desición

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, K-pop References, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Queria protegernos...queria protegerte...queria protegerme
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Kim Saeun/Lee Sungmin





	Dolorosa desición

No estés con él...

-Donghae no hagas pucheros- dijo Kyuhyun una cara de molestia.

-¿por qué?-mirándolo confuso.

-porque te ves lindo con el ceño fruncido.

-Enserio- una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

-no-rio con malicia- solo pareces más tonto.

Me duele verte con alguien más...

-Kyukyun~ -dijo Donghae canturreando, mientras lo abraza por el cuello- Acompáñame~

-No quiero Donghae-tratando de zafarse.

-Eres malo-dijo haciendo un mohín.

¿Por qué Donghae? ...

-¿Donghae? - mirándolo desde la puerta de su habitación- ¿Estas bien?

-¿ah? -dijo saliendo de su aparente trance- si.

-¿Que tienes? Te veo más raro de lo normal -dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

-Creo que me gusta Kyukyun -dijo evitando mirarlo a la cara.

Me duele...

-Te gusta Donghae -no era necesario ir con rodeos.

-Me sorprende que tú me preguntes eso -sonriendo con ironía- Te lo dije antes de que te casaras con Sa Eun, No te metas en mi vida. Así como yo no me meteré en la tuya.

Te amo a ti. Ella solo es un encubrimiento a lo que yo siento por ti.

-Sungmin. Te quiero en la empresa en este momento-Lee So Man se escuchaba estresado.

***

-Llegaron unas fotos- extendiéndole un sobre- Les dije que no me importaba si salían juntos, pero que tuvieran cuidado.

-Yo.. yo no sé cómo. No sé de donde salieron-su rostro expresaba confusión, mientras veía las fotos donde salía besándose con Kyukyun.

-Hay Sungmin, Sungmin. ¿Que vamos hacer ahora? ¿eh?-mirándolo-necesitamos que elijas que hacer. ¿Hacemos publica tu relación con Kyukyun o desmentimos con otra cosa?

No podía dejarte, pero tampoco podía decir que eres mi novio...tu álbum estaba a punto de salir, no podía perjudicarte.

-Sa Eun me ayudará.

-Esa mocosa solo quiere fama-decía Prince Manager que durante toda la plática se había mantenido callado.

-Y se la daré-mirando a Lee So Man- Me casare con ella y así nos deshacemos de los rumores.

Intente protegerte... Protegerme... protegernos...

-Eso es mentira. ¡ES MENTIRA! -Kyukyun derramaba lágrimas anargas- tu no la amas.

-Nunca te amé Kyukyun -su rostro estaba serio- Solo quería experimentar el salir contigo -sonrio.

-Te odio- su mirada reflejaba dolor, ira, rencor...

Te amo Kyukyun...quería protegerte.

-...Lee Sungmin .Aceptas a Kim Sa Eun como tu legitima esposa...

Me dolía, pero no podía dar marcha atrás

-Acepto.

Las palabras que marcarían el resto de mi vida...

Ahora te veo feliz... 

Dos años han pasado. No te había visto en dos años. Ahora que te veo, eres feliz....

Esa persona no soy yo...

Duele Kyukyun. Me duele...

-Realmente eres tonto-Heechul había entrado a mi habitación.

-A que te refieres- lo mire con duda.

-Aun lo amas. Fuiste débil... Kyukyun te amaba. Te amaba tanto, que no le habría importado lo que pasaría si su relación salía a la luz.-Hee me miro con lastima-Debiste hablar con él.

-Heechul yo no...

-Era asunto de los dos y tu creíste que haciéndolo todo solo esto saldría bien.-negando con la cabeza- A Kyukyun le sirvió no verte dos años. Ahora se ve feliz con Donghae...No le hagas más daño. ¿Quieres?

Estabas saliendo con Donghae...

-¡hey! ¡Ustedes dos! –los aludidos se separaron del beso que compartían-No nos importa si salen juntos, o si comparten baba. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueden pasearse por la casa dándose amor.

-Celoso. Como Kangin no te ha dado amor estas de mal humor-decía Kyuhyun contratacando a Leeteuk que lo veía con gesto molesto.

-Repítelo y estas muerto.

-Ya, ya –tomando a Kyuhyun por la cintura- No pasara otra vez hyung.

-Como sea.

-Vámonos hae-dijo Kyukyun besando su cuello.

Duele...Duele mucho

-Te vez feliz. Me alegro kyu-había entrado a la cocina en cuanto vio que Donghae salía de esta.

-dejo el vaso que sostenía en la mesa- Sí. Soy feliz "hyung"

-¿Por que eres así conmigo?- mirándolo con expresión triste.

-¿Como "hyung"? ¿A qué te refieres? –fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

-Somos amigos. ¿Por qué eres cortante conmigo? ¿Qué cambio? –acercándose al menor que permanecía parado con un semblante serio.

-Así debió ser en un principio- pasando por un lado- Nunca debí confesar lo que sentía. De saber que solo era un juego para ti, le hubiera dicho a mi corazón que no sintiera nada.

Ahora estoy pagando mi error...

-Se rumorea que dos integrantes en super junior salen en secreto- decía una fan.

-Creen que sea el Sichul, o talvez el kyumin -decía otra emocionada.

-Qué te pasa. Esa couple valió cacahuate cuando Sungmin se casó.

No confié en tu amor...Al parecer Donghae si

-Estoy pasando por esto otra vez- decía Lee So Man masajeando su sien- bueno Kyukyun y Donghae. –Observando a ambos- ¿Quieren hacer pública su relación o nos deshacemos de esto con otro rumor?

-Quiero hacerla pública.

-Kyu...-Donghae lo miraba atónito.

-no quiero fingir que no te amo. Pero...

-Háganlo público- dijo Donghae mirando a Lee So Man- Tampoco quiero fingir.

Fueron fuertes. Ahora su amor es expresado libremente...

-¡Que lindos!- una fan miraba la pantalla de su celular donde se mostraba una foto del kyuhae juntos.

-¡Son novios! ¡No lo creo! –decía otra emocionada.

Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien estuviera aceptando ese rumor contigo. 

Ser yo quien fuera mencionado como tu pareja.

Ser yo con quien comparte ahora tu vida. Ser yo tu novio.

Nos protegí...te protegí...me protegí...

FIN


End file.
